Marry me Again
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Two years after Grima's defeat, Ylisse is now at permanent peace. However, the only problem facing Chrom now is what to get for his wife's birthday. But what if there was something missing from her life that couldn't come in just a package alone? What if that gift was something he should've given her in the first place? (Rated M for later chapter)
1. Marry Mom Again?

_Author's note: I do not own anything related to Fire Emblem Awakening, I am just a fan of the series. In addition, the story I am getting mostly comes from a comic from an artist named Owllisa her deviant art is right here if you want to see her comics. owllisa . deviantart . com . And now on with the story._

Two years after Grima's defeat, the kingdom of Ylisse avoided disaster, the birds were chirping, the entire kingdom basked in the warm sunlight, and everything was in perfect bloom. Inside of the castle, the young exalt with navy blue hair sat quietly at a desk tapping a quill on paper with ink lines and letters scribbled all over it. "No, this won't do, I got her that last year."The exalt sighed and began to slowly run his fingers through his navy hair. Seconds later, a young fit woman with long navy hair, deep blue eyes, and a tiara walked in holding a tiny child with the same hair color as her own. "Father, what seems to be troubling you?" His face gasped before he turned around, "Lucina, I didn't think you would still be here after we defeated Grima all of those years ago." "Well, Naga's time travel magic will take some time to wear off. But it seems that you may need help with something." Chrom sighed and grabbed the ink stained paper, "It's Robin's birthday tomorrow, and I've asked everyone in the shepherds on what to get for her. Gaius suggested sweets, Maribelle thought I could get her a tea set, Henry thought about dark spell books, Cordelia thought of a necklace, Lon'qu couldn't think of anything, and Lissa suggested flowers. While they all seem like great ideas, I just don't know what to do. Just what can you give a woman who has everything?"

Lucina took every word her father said, and then looked at the portraits hanging around the room. Each portrait was a memory of the Ylissian royal family, the day Emmeryn became exalt, the day Lucina was born, and the portrait of Chrom in coronation garments standing next to a young woman with snow-white hair in pigtails and dawning an elegant dress with a small tiara on her head. Looking closely at the portrait, Lucina then spotted Robin's hands, "Father, I think this would be the best gift. Marry her, again." Chrom's entire face flushed and sweat started running down his forehead, "HUH!? M-Marry her again!?" After catching his breath, Lucina let the child down, "You see father, when you married mother at first, it was during a dark time, even after the war was over, you still didn't get her a ring. So if you marry her again, it might be the perfect chance to renew your vows and give her a ring in a time of peace. Also, let's make it a surprise this time." The little child pulled in Chrom's cape, "Yeah daddy, marry mama again."

Chrom looked at his list, then looked at the portrait of Robin in her full beauty. He married his own tactician, but never for once, thought to get her a ring. Every picture with them together as husband and wife had no ring on her left hand. _"Getting Robin a ring huh? No doubt that a ring and a proper wedding would make her the happiest woman in the world."_ Chrom then hugged the grown-up version of his daughter. "Thank you, Lucina." After letting go, he whispered to his daughter, "Now let's see if you can get Morgan and the other's involved with this plan. Remember, we need this to be a surprise." Lucina nodded, "I will, father."

Out in the field, a young man who appeared to be only slightly younger than Lucina with Navy hair and a dark robe began aiming his hand at a target. "Morgan, I need to speak with you for a moment." He let his hand sink and turned to her. "What is it, Lucina?" Lucina stepped over to her brother and gently whispered into his ear every detail, "We need you to help out with this, so I need you to help me tell the others about this, and we need to keep this a surprise. So please, make sure nobody tells mother about this." Morgan nodded, "Understood, sis. I promise to keep it all a secret from mom." The pair darted off in opposite directions and began repeating the plan to every last shepherd they met, except for Robin.

Meanwhile, after Chrom and some servants put little Lucina down for a nap, he began to travel into a room where he approached a closet and then pulled out a box the size of a tome coated with dust. After opening it, his hand dug in the small pile of gems and jewelry and pulled out a ring with the Ylissian crest on it. "My mother told me to give this ring to the woman I loved, I don't know why I never thought about giving it to Robin." Closely examining the ring, there were visible chips on the golden band and some of the gems dotting around the symbol were missing. "Maybe I should have it fixed up a little before giving it to her."

Meanwhile, in a giant room painted by walls of books, a white-haired woman sat with a quill in her hand scribbling down on paper. "The castle is so quiet today, I wonder what Chrom and the other's are doing." _DONG DONG DONG!_ Went the bell tower. "It's three o' clock." Robin set down her quill and exited the library, "I better see Lucina before she wakes up from her nap." In the hallway, Chrom's hand hid most of the heirloom and kept his eyes glued on it. _"I need to get this thing fixed before tomorrow, but I can't let Robin see it."_ Luckily for him, a brunette man covered in armor arrived in the same hallway. "Ah, Frederick I'm glad I bumped into you." The knight lightly bowed, "Milord, do you have any requests? Is this part of the plan tomorrow?" Chrom discreetly gave him a tiny velvet sack, "Yes, I need you to go into town and get this ring fixed up by tomorrow morning, don't let Robin know about this. Do you promise me?" Frederick nodded, "As you wish milord."

As Frederick was about to travel into town, Robin came down the hallway and rushed to her husband's side as she caught sight of him, "Chrom, I'm glad I found you. Has little Lucina been napping well?" Chrom embraced his wife, "She has been, my love. Let's go see how she's doing." Before Robin could even move, she spotted the tiny velvet bag, "Frederick, what's in that bag?" Beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead and his armor began to tremble slightly. "Errm...coins milady, I need to run some errands today." Robin asked,"But can't the servants do that?" Frederick began to shuffle away and stammered," W-well, these are p-personal errands milady, so I should get going." And he dashed off.

"Robin, shouldn't you get back to checking on little Lucina's nap?" Asked her husband, "But Chrom, Frederick seemed as if he was hiding something. I might have to go after him." Chrom's heart began to sink but then it gave him an idea. Just as Robin was about to walk away, Chrom wrapped his hand around his wife's wrist and pulled her in gliding his lips into her own. "Mmph..." Robin melted into her husband's lips and the mere thought of Frederick washed away. Upon letting go, a red line brushed over her face and she snuggled in her husband's arms, "When did you get so romantic?" Chrom gently placed a finger on his wife's lips. "That doesn't matter, what matters right now is that little Lucina would be happy to see her mother after a long nap. I'll see you later, my love." Robin went on to be with her toddler and Chrom's tense nerves loosened, _"That was close. Now that Fredrick is taking care of the ring, I wonder what Lucina and Morgan's plans are?"_


	2. Preparations Before the Wedding

**Chapter 2: Preperation before the Wedding**

Later that day, Morgan, Lucina, and little Lucina visited their father's chambers with an ivory ball gown on a hanger. "Okay Father, it took a while, but we managed to find mother the perfect dress. Trust me, it wasn't too easy with Luce at my side." "Excuse me?" Chrom took in the gown's details and could see his wife wearing it already. He could visualize the upper half hugging her curves and the skirt decorated with flowers and pearls on the hips and waist making her look like an angel all while silk and lace enhanced her radiance. "Well done you three. Your mother will look beautiful in this." Suddenly, Lucina's head sparked, "Father, I need to ask you one thing about our mother. Why doesn't she have a wedding dress of her own? I am aware that you both married during a dark time, but I would at least expect that you got a proper wedding before."

Chrom left his trance, "Lucina, it's a bit of a long story, but I can give you a short version. When your mother and I got married, it was literally during the war that took place before you were born. If I remember correctly, it was just before your Aunt, Emmeryn sacrificed herself for the kingdom. It was one of the saddest days of my life but as the days went by your mother was always at my side and made me happy again. Right now, it's my turn to make her happy." _KNOCK_ _KNOCK_ , The door slowly swung open wth Frederick holding a small velvet box,"Milord, the ring is now properly refined." Chrom opened the box to see the ring as if it was brand new. "It's perfect, thank you, Frederick." The knight bowed, "You're welcome, milord. Now if you excuse me, I need to tend to my son, Inigo."

As Frederick exited the room, Chrom gently closed the ring's box and stored it away. "Great job, Father, this ring is perfect." Chrom hugged his children, "No thank all of you for this idea. Now remember, do not tell your mother anything about this, it's supposed to be a surprise." His children nodded then he put a hand on Lucina's shoulder, "Lucina, after your mother and I get up, I need you to distract her for most of the day. Both Morgan and I are going to take care of all the preparations for tomorrow afternoon, I need you to do the following when the time approaches..." He whispered into his daughter's ear, and every little detail lodged into her head. "As you wish, father."

 **~~~NEXT DAY~~~**

The sun began to crack its light over the deep blue sky, and Chrom's eyes slowly opened to see his wife with her snow white hair splayed on the pillow and still resting in his arms. Sure, Robin was always by his side every day, but no matter how many times he saw her, Chrom always looked at her face each morning and thought, _"I couldn't be happier to find someone like you, Robin. You've made me the luckiest man alive."_ Chrom slowly pecked at his wife's forehead, her cheeks, and then her neck. Robin started to stir as she felt her husband's lips dot her face, then giggles started to escape her mouth as he kept on going and she opened her eyes to see her loving husband still at her neck, "Chrom, what are you doing?" Chrom finally gave her room and let her laughter fade, "Good morning my love, I was just waking my wife up on her birthday this morning." "Oh, Chrom you remembered." The couple's lips touched. "Why would I forget my own wife's birthday?" Before Robin could say anything, little Lucina waddled in with a purple flower in her hand, "Happy birthday, mommy." Robin turned to her toddler, "Oh Lucina, you remembered too." She picked up her daughter and planted a kiss on her toddler's forehead. "Sweetie, mama would love to spend time with you today. However, Lissa told me last night she wanted you to play with your cousin, Owain. So after breakfast, you'll go play with him, okay?" Little Lucina placed the flower in her mom's hair, "Okay mommy." The toddler hopped from Robin's arms and stumbled into the hallway with a maid at her side.

Meanwhile, Robin began gliding a comb through her tresses and began to put up each side in a pigtail with a ribbon, "Lovely as always my dear, now what do you want to do today? You can do anything you want." Robin began to change into an ivory dress that touched her ankles, "Well, I might just spend today in the library after breakfast if that's okay with you." Chrom felt something in his stomach relax as he heard that sentence, _"In the library? Perfect."_ "That's perfectly fine my love."

After breakfast, Robin made her way to the castle's library where books coated the walls as far as the eye could see and she sat down on a wooden desk sticking her nose into a book. Meanwhile, Chrom and Morgan were with Maribelle on the balcony of the castle where they started decorating the marble floored balcony with vases the size of Ricken. Meanwhile, Maribelle put the finishing touches on the decor by putting large bouquets of white roses, lilies, baby's breath and irises in the vases, and then applying an enormous silk white bow underneath the blossoms. In the center, Chrom rolled out a red carpet that reached the tall stained glass doors. Morgan turned to his father after the arrangements were complete, "Father,this may sound completely random but, what was it like being married to mother during the war?" Chrom looked at his son and reached in the back of his head for the memories, "Well, I do remember at one point that we were the happiest we could ever be at one point. We managed to live here for two years in peace then we had your sister, once we went back to war, there was one point where your mother doubted our marriage." Morgan's eyes popped, "Mother doubted your marriage? Is this because you never gave her a ring?" Chrom's head shook, "No it wasn't that at all." Maribelle added to Chrom's answer, "It was much more complicated than you think it is, Morgan. It had more to do with who she really was." Chrom started, "It began at one point during the war, your mother was getting upset when she discovered something about herself."

 _"Ah, Robin my love there you are." Chrom attempted to kiss her, but Robin pushed away, "Chrom please stop!" Chrom laid his hand on her shoulder and asked her, "Robin, what's gotten into you?" Robin pushed him away again and tears began to run down her face, "Chrom we need to talk. Please,don't marry me." Chrom's heart sank when he heard those words. "We can't be together, you are the prince of Ylisse, I am just some person you met without any memories of my own life. I could be your enemy, there's no way you really love me. Please, marry another girl who is beautiful and who you've known for a long time like Sumia or Olivia. You can't be in love with someone like me. It will be best for you, for the shepherds, for all of the people of Yilesse if I just left right now." Robin began to march away, "Robin... this can't be. Why would you say something like this?" Robin's tears were like waterfalls, "WHY!? You really have to ask me why? Can't you see the symbol on my right hand Chrom? I am the other half of Grima! I am part of a monster. Please understand, Chrom I'M A MONSTER! YOU CAN'T MARRY A MONSTER! So,please... let me leave." In a heartbeat, Chrom grabbed her wrist, "Fool! Why can't you see it? Why can't you see that I truly love you?!" Robin's tears dried and Chrom turned her around looking into her brown orbs, "Robin, I want to tell you that when I first saw you, I felt a strong bond between us and I still feel it. My feelings for you always grew stronger for you, and you were more important to me than anyone else from day to day. You've done so much for me, how could I not fall in love with you?" Chrom wiped away her remaining tears, "That's why you need to stop saying such terrible things about yourself. Robin, you're not a monster. You are my best friend and my love." Robin moved into Chrom's arms with her last remaining tears dripping, "Chrom..." Chrom held her chin lightly, " Robin, I will tell you over and over again until you understand that I will never let go. Our fates are linked together because we wanted to. We're two halves of a greater whole, now and forever." Robin tilted up her head, "Chrom... I'm sorry." Chrom held her left cheek, "Robin, you are the wind at my back and the sword at my side, together my love we'll create a peaceful world, just you and me." The pair glided their lips together for a moment that seemed like an eternity to them. "I love you, Robin." "I love you too, Chrom." They kissed again._

"I can't believe that mother would say something like that." Stated Morgan as he was adjusting the scenery. "Neither could I. But now that the entire kingdom is at peace, we can be married without the fear of war, without the fear of Grima, and without the fear of losing her again." After the last flowers and ribbons were aligned perfectly, Chrom went through the doors and eventually bumped into Lucina. "Father, is it time for the plan?" Chrom nodded, "It is, do you remember what to do?" "Yes I do, father." Then Lucina went down the endless hallways and navigated her way towards the library. Once inside, she spotted Robin with her nose stuck in a book. "Mother." Robin put her book down and turned to Lucina, "Yes my dear?" Lucina held up a narrow black cloth, "Please, close your eyes. I need to take you to your birthday present." Robin let her daughter tie the cloth over her eyes, "Whatever you say, Lucina."

* * *

 **Yes, I did marry Oliva and Frederick in my game. In addition, the flashback part is based on another comic that was done by Owllisa. And Remember, go to her Deviantart account in order to read the original comics.**


	3. Will you Marry me Again?

**Chapter 3: Will you Marry Me, Again?**

As Robin had the blindfold covering her amber orbs, Lucina's hand was the only thing that guided her around the entire castle. In her mind, Robin kept on having the thought of her present race around, just what could it be? Why would it need to be a surprise? And was Chrom involved with this entire thing? Once Lucina's hand stopped moving, the pair were in a small room, in front of a mirror the size of Ricken that sat on a wooden vanity. "Mother I'm going to change your clothes. So I need you to follow my directions for you to get in." Robin reached for her blindfold, "No peaking mother, it's part of the surprise." "Okay, but I hope this will be worth it in the end." Lucina loosened Robin's clothes and they slid off of her curvaceous and slender body. Lucina then put the opening of the dress right next to Robin's feet and let her step in, "Alright mother, this might be a little tricky to get on, but I'll help you." Lucina began to slide the dress up her mother's body and as soon as it was on, it fit her like a glove. "Now, I'm going to do your hair. I'll take the blindfold off, but your eyes have to stay closed." Robin giggled at Lucina's logic,"Uh...Okay then." She removed the blindfold and attempted to let one of her eyes peek, but Lucina commanded, "Close your eyes mother!" "Sorry!"

Lucina let the comb untangle Robin's white locks and Robin still kept her eyes shut. "You're not going to tell me why no matter what I say are you?" Lucina giggled, "Of course not. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until right now." After straightening her white hair, Lucina gathered half of her mother's hair and put it up in a wavy ponytail decorated with ivory beads and roses. "There, it's all done mother. Now I'm going to put a black cloak on you so you don't see the dress." Before Robin could open her eyes, Lucina draped a long velvet ebony cloak on her mother's shoulders concealing almost every piece of fabric on her mother's dress. "Go to the balcony, mother, right there you will see the others waiting for you." Robin shook her head, "The others? Lucina, please tell me what you have planned." "No mother, I won't tell you anything, and don't take off the cloak." Lucina slowly made adjustments to her mother's cloth. "Now, it's time, you're ready to go." "Thank you, Lucina."

After Robin left the room, Lucina looked around and scrambled the room, "Oh no! I forgot to get changed myself. I better get dressed soon." In the long and empty hallways of the castle, Robin's dress floated underneath the black velvet as she searched for the balcony. "I wonder what she has planned for me? I haven't even seen the dress she put on, I hope it looks good, especially with Lucina's taste in clothes." Robin then approached a door that was four times her height, "I'm so nervous about this." She opened the giant door. "Chrom? Are you here?"

Once Robin was on the balcony, she caught a glimpse of Chrom, Morgan, Lucina and little Lucina all standing in front of Libra while wearing the finest clothing that looked as if it was Chrom's coronation all over again. Robin approached her husband, "Chrom, what is going on here and why have you changed your clothes? You haven't worn any clothes like this since your coronation." Chrom had a simple grin on his face, "Robin, my love, just take off your cloak and I will explain everything." Robin began to fumble the cloak, "Okay if you say so." The black velvet fluttered off of her shoulders and showed everyone her ivory gown hugging her curves perfectly. A gentle red aura began to crawl across Robin's face,"How do I look?" Chrom looked at her and saw an angel taking his wife's place, "Beautiful, just as I imagined." "Now what in Naga's name are you doing here?" Chrom put out his hand, "First please give me your hand."

Robin placed her gloved left hand into her husband's much larger right one and he placed his thumb on her ring finger, "Robin, do you remember the first time I asked you to marry me? I forgot to give you an engagement ring but you said nothing. Instead, you just smiled at me and showed that same smile to me several times." Robin then showed him the smile he mentioned, "Of course I do Chrom, it's one of those memories I could never forget." Chrom lifted his head and looked into her hazel eyes, "And there it is again, whenever you smile I feel that I am falling more and more in love with you. But still, no matter how many deeply I'm in love with you I can't forget that even at our wedding, I never gave you a ring and yet you didn't complain. I promised myself that I would get you a ring and then you disappeared after we vanished Grima." Robin blinked quickly and her smile faded, "Chrom, it's fine really, I don't need a ring."

Chrom shook his head, "No, Robin it's not fine." Chrom lowered himself down on one knee still holding Robin's hand, "Because of that I want to ask you something that would be perfect for your birthday. Will you marry me again?" Then he presented her a tiny black box and opened it to reveal the ring of the Ylissiean royal crest, but now it looked brand new with its gems in place and the gold band polished to perfection. "This time, I have something for you to show the entire world that you are my darling wife." Beads of dew began to leak from Robin's ducts and her blush coated her entire face as she put her right hand to her mouth, "You want to... Chrom, I-I...I have no words." All she could do was ram into his arms answering, "YES! YES, I WILL!" Chrom began to softly embrace his wife as tears stained his shoulder, "Shh, it's okay, don't cry my love." Robin lifted her head, "It's a good thing to cry about, you dork." Chrom giggled, "I guess you're right." Libra glanced at the couple and asked the pair, "May we start the ceremony?" Chrom and Robin broke their embrace. "Yes, we may, Libra."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Ceremony and Surprise

**Chapter 4: The Ceremony and the Surprise**

Chrom and Robin made their way back to the door. Then they began to slowly walk up the red carpet. For Robin, this was the wedding she always dreamed of: holding her lover at her side as they walked up towards the altar to say their vows, walking into a new chapter in her life filled with happiness, a family, and love. Once the pair stood at the altar, Chrom's deep azure eyes met with her hazel ones and Libra began. "Dearly beloved family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of our king, Chrom and our queen, Robin again. This couple stands before us today for Chrom's desire to renew their wedding vows in a time of peace for all of the kingdom. Nothing can break their love because it is a love of honesty, devotion, and hope. They understand each other without saying a word, they show each other a special smile that nobody else gets to see. Even after a devastating war and Robin's great sacrifice, their love remained true and they have found each other again." Lucina and Morgan couldn't help but let their eyes weep with happiness.

"Do you, Robin take Chrom to be your partner in life and to share your path, a path equal in love, a mirror for your true self, and promising to honor and cherish each other through good times and bad until death do you part?" Robin gazed into Chrom's orbs and gently grinned as she vowed, "I, Robin promise that I will be your wife until the end. I will always love and respect you in your successes and your failures, to make you happy when you're sad, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and friend on this journey we will make together." Libra turned to Chrom, "And do you, Chrom, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish through times of joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face as long as you both shall live?" Chrom returned Robin's gaze, "I, Chrom take you Robin as my wedded wife. A woman who I will share my life with, who I will love, honor, and care for in tenderness and affection in all of the varying circumstances of our lives. I promise to hold you when you are hurting, to be at your side when you are lonely, to care for you in sickness and in health, and to be your other half of a greater whole forever and ever."

As Chrom finished his vows he gently slid on the ring on to Robin's left ring finger and it fit her perfectly. "In Naga's name, you may kiss the bride." Chrom rested his hands on her shoulders, "With pleasure." Chrom then slid his mouth into his wife's filled with the love and passion he had on the day that he proposed to her. To Robin, it was the best birthday gift she had ever received, her loving husband passionately kissing her and wearing a ring to let everyone know that she had a perfect partner in her life. To Chrom, it was like having the wedding he always wanted to have, in a time where the kingdom would never be at war again, and where his entire family could be raised without fear. To both of them, it was like living in a fairy tale. Once they let go, Robin rested her head on her husband's chest as he gently whispered, "Happy birthday, my love." Robin gently sighed, "How can this day ever get any better than this?"

 _POP!_ "Ah yeah! Chrom and Robin forever!" The couple turned to the source of the noise to find Chrom's little sister shooting a party popper around the pair. "Lissa? What are you doing here?" Asked Robin. "Just came here to see my sister-in-law on one of the happiest days of her life. I even brought a few friends with me." Standing right behind Lissa, half of the shepherds shouted, "Happy birthday, Robin!" Robin gasped at the sight. "I thought it would be nice to invite some of our friends." Robin gently stumbled towards the crowd and a light rose haired woman gently guided her, "Come on, the others are waiting for you in the ballroom." Robin's eyes popped, "But Olivia, I can't dance as well as you." "Nonsense, just follow my lead when we get there."

Chrom couldn't help but smile at the entire scene, the fact that his wife was shedding tears of joy more often as opposed to tears of sadness. It was truly a time where he would be able to live a perfect married life with Robin and see his family grow safely. "You did a great job, father." Chrom turned to see his son right next to him. "Father, this is possibly the best present you've ever given to mom. I've never seen you two like this before, so deeply in love with each other. It's a shame I can't even remember a time when you two were like this. I think this is something you can't forget." Morgan's lip curled down, "It's why I don't understand why I have no memories of you." Then his eyes started to dew, "I'm just so sorry that I've forgotten all about my family in the future. Please forgive me, father."

Before Morgan could say another word, his father's arms wrapped around his entire body. "Morgan, don't apologize for that. You should never blame yourself for things like that. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I was never there for you like a good father in your time, but I am willing to fill your life with new memories. From now on I am going to be the best father I can be for all of you, and I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that your childhood in this time will be a happy one as soon as you are born." Morgan's smile then came back to him. "Thank you, father."

 **MOMENTS LATER IN THE BALLROOM**

All around, the members of the shepherds were enveloped in the joys of music, dance, and fine food. In fact, the cake on the table even doubled as Robin's birthday cake. "Alright my love, make a wish." Robin's eyes were shining at the sight of the enormous fondant coated cake with tiny candles dotting it. Her lips gently blew air against the tiny flames and they all disappeared triggering a soft applause from everyone. Afterward, everyone raised their steins _CLANK!_ "CHEERS!" After Robin finished her drink, Sully called for another one, then Robin did the same. Eventually, the pair started drinking so many mugs that it seemed the two were drinking their entire weight in beer. "Oh, getting a little tipsy aren't we tactician?" Robin's throat hiccuped and her face was already flushing, "Oh come on! I can take you, Sully." Sully smirked, "Is that so?" Chrom spotted the pair and urged, "Robin, I don't think you should be doing this." "LET ME HAVE SOME FUN WILL YA CHROM!?" She then turned to the crimson haired dame, "I'LL FINISH YOU SULLY!" "You have no chance against me, tactician!" "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

After just two drinks, Robin's head and eyes were spinning so fast that any step she took would make Sumia as graceful as a ballerina. "CHROOOM!" Chrom held his wife's body in his arms, "Robin, I think that's it for tonight." Robin whined at her husband, "Whhhyyy should IIIII? The night is stiiiiiillll goooooooood!" Her body flopped like a loose ragdoll as Lissa came over with a staff. "Chrom, I think this might speed up the sobriety process." The staff gave off an emerald glow that surrounded Robin and made the flush on her face fade to a tiny faint pink blur. "Morgan, Lucina, please take little Lucina to bed while I do the same for your mother in a bit." The two children obeyed their father and traveled to her rooms, and gently tucked the tiny toddler into bed. Meanwhile, as everyone left the ballroom Chrom gently carried his bride up flights of stairs but then took a slight detour towards another balcony.

Once the pair arrived outside, the inky sky was dotted with the light of the stars and illuminated by the full moon. He sat on a bench and began to caress Robin's hair while gently kissing her forehead. "I know you're still recovering my love, but I wanted to see the stars with you tonight." Robin slowly opened her heavy eyes and looked at her husband's face right in front of the sky dotted with the bright stars. "Chrom, this is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. I can't believe that you would even go this far just for me." The pair kissed. "Would you say that I've managed to make great new memories for you tonight Robin? I know I've tried before but..." Robin placed her index finger on her husband's lips. "Chrom, you have done that and so much more ever sine we've met. I know I had no memories of who I was for a while, but now I am so happy that I'm with you." Chrom chuckled, "How can I forget the day I found you in the field? Or when I tripped over my own words when I didn't see you as a lady?" "Or the time we saw each other naked? Or even the time you were a stuttering and bumbling idiot when you asked me to marry you?" Robin followed. Chrom's entire face was a tomato. "Err... Are you sure that those are memories you want to keep?" Robin pecked his cheek. "Why wouldn't I you big lovable dork?"

Chrom picked his wife up again and made his way towards their chambers. "Now my love, it's time for both of us to get some rest isn't it?" As Chrom placed Robin on the king sized bed, she cupped his face and began rubbing his cheek. "No, there's still something I want." Chrom sat on the bed with her and she began to fumble with his cape until it floated off of his shoulders and landed in a pile on the floor. She gently kissed the nape of his neck and traveled to his ear before whispering,"I want you."

* * *

 **Again, this fic was based on a comic by an artist named owllisa on deviant art. Go read her comic ASAP. As for this chapter, please review and of course be warned that the next chapter is gonna get steamy.**


	5. I Love You

**Chapter 5: I Love You**

 ** _Okay everyone, this chapter is the reason why this fic is rated M, be warned this is a very steamy chapter so no kiddies alright._**

The words his wife whispered echoed in Chrom's mind, _"I want you."_ Just that one sentence alone made her desires clear. For him, he wanted the same but would she even be okay? Was she still drunk? "Robin, are you sure about this?" Robin placed her finger on his lips. "Honey, I don't want you because it's just my birthday, I want to do this because I love you. Ever since I've returned home, I've always imagined more moments like this. More passionate moments for us to cuddle, to kiss, to love, and to be in each other's arms. Now please don't ask any more questions." Robin kicked off her shoes and let her hair down,"Just make me yours, you big cute dork." Chrom didn't say a word and began to slide his lips on top of hers.

They began to melt in each other's arms and began kissing each other again, and again and again. It didn't take long before Chrom's kiss penetrated Robin's lips with his tongue. Robin squeaked as she felt him inside of her mouth and let a soft sweet tongue slip into his. Their tounges touched and slid into each other as their fingers began to undo each other's threads. Robin unwrapped her husband from his shirt to reveal his chiseled pectorals and abs. Meanwhile, Chrom undid the back of his wife's dress and let it slide off of her body revealing her perky soft mounds, lace smallclothes, and stockings.

After their make out session, Robin straddled herself on Chrom's lap and began to nibble and suck up and down her husband's neck. Chrom returned the favor and left hickeys all across her clavicle. "Two can play at that game." Robin's sucking then turned into nibbling and Chrom began to shudder at her teeth gently grazing his nape. "Ooohhh... R-Robin." His groaning's volume increased when Robin bit beneath his jaw line. "Did I find a sensitive spot Chrom?" "Not as sensitive as a spot I know." Chrom's mouth then caught her lips again before his hands cupped her mounds and began to gently massage them. "Ohhhh Chrom, yes." _KISS_ "Oh Robin, I've almost forgotten how beautiful your body was." _KISS,_ "Your breasts are just so..." _KISS,_ "lovely and tender." Chrom then proceeded to softly lick, suck, and nibble on her mounds as she let out little yelps with every movement of his mouth. But it wasn't long until Robin flipped him down on the soft satin sheets and silken pillows and began to leave kiss marks all over his pectorals and neck. _KISS "_ Chrom I've..." _KISS_ "Almost forgotten..." _KISS_ "how enjoyable this is." _KISS_ "Well, I might need to make it even more enjoyable."

Chrom's shuffled the remainder of his outer clothing off leaving him in nothing but his smallclothes. However, in the middle of them, there was a prominent bulge tenting the cloth. "Chrom, are you really this excited? We barely got started." Chrom kissed her again. "Well, why can't we get started?" Robin giggled and began to tug at his smallclothes while Chrom did the same. Once they were both off, Chrom's length sprang free, and Robin's red flower began to moisten. Robin then lied down on the bed and Chrom crawled on top of her lining up. Before he could go in Robin stated, "Chrom, please I want this moment to last as long as possible." Chrom gently planted a kiss on her cheek. "Anything for you, my love." Chrom's mouth landed on her lips again and tenderly tangled with her tongue as he entered his wife's red hole with a slow deep thrust.

"Ahh... C-Chrom." Squeaked Robin. "Uncomfortable love?" Robin shook her head, "No darling, it's just been awhile and I forgot how good it feels." Chrom adjusted his angle and slowly began to slide his length in and out of Robin. With every gentle push, Robin passionately kissed him and nibbled at his neck. Chrom's member began to twitch inside of her and it felt her moist walls clinging onto him. "Gods, even after having Lucina you're still so tight." Robin pulled his lips into another long and passionate kiss as he slightly increased his speed. Chrom soon broke the kiss,"Robin?" "Yes, Chrom?" "I really love you." Robin kissed him again, "I love you too Chrom. I could hear you say it over a million times and I could never get tired of it." With every plunge into her, Chrom kissed his wife and moaned, "I love you!" _KISS,_ "I love you!" _KISS,_ "I love you!" Robin began moaning at every movement he made and melted in his embrace.

"Ahhh Ahhh! R-robin. I can't hold back anymore!" "I know, me too!" The pair moaned in unison as Chrom shot his hot seed inside of her. Before they could catch their breath, Robin let her husband collapse on her with one thought running through her mind. _"These are feelings which I cannot describe no matter how many words I use. Only you're able to give me these feelings. I love you, Chrom."_ Chrom stroked her body as the passion from their session was still radiating from them. However, Robin felt something that was still twitching. "Umm, Chrom you're still inside of me." Chrom slowly lifted his body and giggled, "Who said we were done? You said you wanted this moment to last as long as possible am I right? So how about for the rest of the night we try a few more positions?" Robin just kissed him again, "You're right, so let's make it last the entire night. But this time..." She flipped both of them over, "I want to be on top." Chrom didn't say anything and just tenderly embraced his wife as their passion reignited again.

 **Please review and the next chapter will feature a few more _SURPRISES!_**


	6. Second Surprise

**Chapter 6: Second Surprise**

The very next morning as the sun peeked through their chambers, Chrom's eyes opened and his arms felt the body of his wife gently resting and snuggling on him. _"She's still asleep."_ Then a small gleam caught Chrom's eye, _"The ring."_ Chrom brought up her left hand and gently kissed the finger it was resting on. _"Oh Robin, I love you and everything about you. Your beautiful white hair, the way you saved everyone during the war, the way you show your feelings to me, the way you show your sweet smile, and you've helped me create such a wonderful family. Robin, you're so gentle, caring, and tender, my lovely angel. I'm going to protect you and love you for the rest of my life."_ Robin gently rolled in closer to Chrom's bare chest and his heart began to race as he felt her tender body snuggling on his heart.

"I guess I should wake you up properly." Chrom pushed away her hair from her neck and gently pecked at her nape. Robin began to giggle at the touch of her husband's mouth, "Robin." _KISS KISS KISS_ "Mmmmhhmmm... Chrom?" Robin's lids slowly lifted and her husband was already smiling at her. "Good morning my queen." Robin giggled, "Good morning to you too, my king. You were amazing last night, I can't believe we don't have moments like this more often." Chrom embraced her warmly and tightly, "Well, now that we've had that moment, maybe we should look forward to more like that in the near future." Robin's face flushed and laughed, "Chrom! Are you serious?" Chrom simply planted his lips on hers in response. "Mmpphh!" "Does that answer your question?" She buried her head into his chest, "You big dork."

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Your highnesses, you have an important meeting to attend to with the Ferox Khans today. Don't be late." The couple sighed, "I guess more moments will have to wait huh Chrom?" Chrom nodded. "But let's focus on today's events for now. Besides,we've got a lot of responsibilities to uphold peace. We don't know what kind of surprises could happen along the way." The pair then slid out of bed and clothed themselves before beginning their day.

 **~~~~~~~ A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~~~**

At the crack of dawn, Chrom felt nothing in his arms. Instantly, he shot up looking for his wife all around their room, but once he exited the room, a maid ran up to him, "Your highness, please be careful your wife is sick. She has been throwing up for minutes and we don't know why." Chrom followed the maid to see Robin lying on a bed surrounded by other servants and her face aiming into a bucket. "Dear Gods, Robin what's going on?" _COUGH! COUGH!_ "I-I don't know" Robin finally caught her breath and gently sipped down a cup of herbal tea as Lissa rushed in at her side. "Chrom, I think I should check on her, she seems very sick." Her fingers lied on Robin's wrist, "Her pulse is rushing I better see what's going on right now." Chrom exited the room and paced outside with sweat dripping down his forehead like morning dew.

Suddenly, Lissa had a spark go off. "Robin, I think there might be a reason why you're like this." Then she deviously smirked, "This might have had to do with the night of your birthday, isn't it?" Robin's face turned redder than Cordelia's hair, "LISSA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?" "Woah, no need to shout. Instead, you should be celebrating." Robin's eyes were dinner plates, "Y-You mean!?" Lissa nodded, "That's right, now go tell Chrom. But first..." Lissa flashed a green aura around Robin and guided her off of the bed.

Once Robin was out of the doors her face was shining and approached her husband with a giant grin on her face. "ROBIN! Are you okay!? What are the results? Why are you smiling?" Robin's finger silenced him, "Chrom, don't stress out. Because Morgan's on the way." Chrom gasped and then his lips slowly curled up, "Y-you, you mean that?" She nodded, "Yes Chrom, I'm pregnant again." Drops of dew began to leak from Chrom's ducts then he quickly gripped his arms around Robin's body, "OH ROBIN THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD SINCE YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH LUCINA! WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE!"

Instantly, Chrom informed every soul in the palace and within minutes the city's clock thundered in front of the crowds, _DONG DONG DONG!_ "HEAR YE ALL CITIZENS OF YILESSE! HIS HIGHNESS BRINGS GOOD NEWS!" As the crowd muttered and mumbled, in front of them was a stout man carrying a bell the size of a fist with sideburns the size of bricks and an outfit that was simple enough for a priest, but colorful enough for higher status. As he let a scroll unravel and he shouted, "THE QUEEN IS EXPECTING HER SECOND CHILD!" A wave of applause and cheers emerged from the crowds.

Back in the palace, little Lucina pitter pattered towards her mother, "Mommy, you're having a baby?" Robin picked up her tiny toddler. "Yes Lucina, isn't it great? You're going to be a big sister." On cue, Morgan came rushing in. "Mother is this true? You're pregnant with me?" All Robin did was chuckle and let little Lucina down, "Yes Morgan, but just be patient, we need to wait until May." Robin welcomed her son into her arms as he began to sniffle and sob, "Mom, I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to be part of your life soon. B-but what if I forget about you?" Robin gently caressed her son, "Now now, Morgan. Your father and I will find a way to preserve your memories in the timeline. However, let's just wait until you're born first." "Okay."

 **~~~~~~~~~ SEVEN MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~**

Robin's belly was now round plump, and prominent, rather than wearing her usual well-fitting tank top and pants, she switched to a satin purple gown that gently draped over her body. "Robin my love, how are you doing and how's the baby?" Robin faced her husband, "We're both doing fine Chrom, but there is something I just want to do for Morgan. Something that can help keep his memories." Suddenly, an idea flashed in Chrom's head, "Honey, I think I know what we can do." He dug through a chest of items in their chambers and found a book that was thick enough to use as a seat booster. "Anna gave us this recording tome for your birthday, this could be used to save all of Morgan's memories." Robin looked at the object with her husband,"Chrom, that's a great idea and I think I know the perfect place to start."

Outside of the palace, the couple traveled outside of the walls, outside of the capital and outside of a small village only to reach a meadow that had green stretching for miles and decorated with buds and bunches of flowers that bloomed with the sun's mid-day warmth. "Do you remember this place, Robin? After all, it wasn't the best place to take a nap." Robin couldn't help but grin,"Chrom, how could I forget this place? This is the field where you found me." Chrom gave the recording tome to Robin and its gears began to whirl in her hands. "Okay Robin, I'm ready." Robin stammered, "Wha? What? Ready for what? I don't know what to do." Chrom got right in front of her, "Well, we can just do whatever we want, as long as we can make Morgan remember us."

 _ **Please Review and remember, this fic is based on a comic from an artist on Deviant art named Owllisa.**_


End file.
